


EgoSonic

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Arin and Dan are married, EgoSonic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin meets Sonic at a coffeeshop and things get intimate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	EgoSonic

Arin Hanson sat down at his work desk to do some animating on his computer. He thought a lot about what to do for his next egoraptor sketch but nothing came to his mind. He was too distracted, thinking about earlier that day when he saw that Sonic the Hegehog official responded to all his complaints of the new Sonic games.

Arin did not mean all the hurtful things he said about the games, he just wanted the audiane to think he was funny plus also he knew the Sonic team could do better, as he was such a big fan of the earlier Sonic games when he was younger.

Arin started day dreaming about what Sonic must be in real life, he wondered if people sometimes stopped him on the street to tell him about how bad Sonic 06' was. 'It must be so hard for him.' Arin thought.

After 45 minutes of doodling but not really getting anywhere Arin decided that he wasn't able to think of anything today and that he probably needs to come back some other time when his mind isn't so occupied. So he left to get starbucks and then go home (he was in the grump space).

Arin decided to go into the Starbucks because he had his laptop with him so maybe he could write something while here. 

But the second he stepped in he saw someone he recognised instintally,

"sonic...?" Arin said quietly towards the blue hedgehog standing in front of him in line.

Sonic turned around and looked at the animater with his bright emerald green eyes.

"Arin Hanson?" He responded

The coffee shop seemed to freeze around them. As if for that moment, the world stopped for them and they were the center of the universe. 

"what are you doing here?" Arin asked in a hushed tone because you have to talk quietly in a coffee shop and also Sonic had taken his breathe away.

"I'm just getting some starbucks." Sonic replied

"oh duh" Arin felt stupid for asking and looked away. Sonic noticed how embarrassed Arin was and giggled a little. 

"Hey, why dont I treat you to coffee?" Sonic offered

"No... I can't accept that ha ha" Arin laughed awkwards and admired Sonic's chivalry after how much he's trash talked his games.

"no I insist! What were you gonna order?" Sonic asked

"oh uuh..." Arin looked up on the menu board so he could what would be cheap "just an expresso nothing fancy" he ended up chosing

It was Sonic's turn in line and he ordered himself an americano beacuse he likes black coffee and he ordered Arin a White Chocolate Mocha.

"what? How did you know that was my favorite?" Arin asked after Sonic placed the order.

"I had a feeling. You shouldn't pick something cheap just because you wanna be polite, Arin. I have no problem spoiling you ;)" Sonic said

"o-oh" Arin blushed deeply and looked at his shoes. "um, Thank you... in that case"

"no problem" Sonic said holding a thumbs up. 

Once they both got their coffees they sat down in arm chairs with a small table in between them. Arin plugged in his laptop to the wall and opened it but looked at Sonic.

"It's really funny how we met like this, honestly i had no idea you even lived in the area." Arin said

"yeah it's almost like fate huh?" Sonic said lightheartedly and laughed

"huh, heh maybe it is" Arin said smiling blushidly at sonic.

the two looked deep into each others eyes. But unfortunately they were in public so they could not make out yet.

"Hey, um I'm sorry if I'm rushing this but, you wanna go back to my place?" Sonic asked. "i mean going fast IS my thing haha" 

Arin shut his computer and looked at sonic with a serious expression

"yes"

The two got into Arins car but Sonic was at the wheel. He drove them both to his city appartment. when they got into the elevater thats when they finally kissed. Sonic pinned ARin to the side of the elevater and Arin crouched down to kiss him while grabbing the quills on the back of the blue hedgehod's head.

they were makin' out like no tomorrow which was really awkward for the old lady who got in the level below sonic's appartment. once they were at the right level they got out of the elevater while Arin was gripping sonics giant yaoi hand that had gloves over it.

Sonic quickly unlocked his appartment. he let Arin go in first like a gentleman and then closed the door behind them. 

"nice place" Arin complimented. Sonics place had minimalistic furnature design with a lot of house plants, there were a lot of posters for cool bands like Crush 40 and other rock ones and there were pictures of him and his friends doing cool stuff. 

Sonic held Arins hand and looked into his beautiful dirt colored eyes. he led him to the bedroom. Arin sat on Sonic's bright red racecar bed. Sonic crawled on top of him and took off his gloves and shoes. Arin was very aroused that Sonic took off what little clothes he had. Sonic ran his hands through the animators hair.

"You're so beautiful Arin." He said in a deep voice into Arin's ear. Arin could still smell the coffee on him that he just drank. 

 

But just then there was a loud slam heard from the other room. 

"What?" Sonic shouted, he wasn't expecting anyone today.

Arin was embarrassed because he didnt want anyone to walk in right now cause he had a raging boner.

"ARIN HANSON!!!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?

Just then a familiar tall jewish man walked into the scene. His eyes widened, although he was expecting this it still shocked him to see the love of his life under a buck naked blue hedgehog.

"I can't believe you would do this to me" Dan said seriously, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Dan wait! no. It's not-" Arin started, but it was too late Dan left.

Arin and Sonic looked at each other awkwardly

"I'm sorry, I should go..." Arin said to sonic while scratching the back of his head.

"oh uh... yeah" Sonic agreed, unable to meet Arins eyes.

Arin rose from the bed and left the building and got in his car. He started to cry. How could he do this to his loving husband Dan Hanson.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! I noticed that AO3 didn't have any EgoSonic so I tried it out. Please tell me what you thought about it and like any changes I could make next time I try EgoSonic. Thank you so much <3


End file.
